


I Like You

by beautywind



Series: Leap Of Faith [3]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), Venom (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywind/pseuds/beautywind
Summary: 起因看了朋友整理的Venom官方漫畫最新連載：https://www.plurk.com/p/n3uujg覺得實在太好笑了，Veddie跟邁爾斯的互動也太萌！於是就寫了Miles跟Peter B的文囉，跨年賀文提早獻上！希望能推更多人吃這對！





	I Like You

那是一個栩栩如生的夢。

夢裡他在跟一個金色長髮的男人講話，那個男人開口閉口總是We而不是I，他跟那個奇怪的男人在想辦法打擊一隻龐大的怪物，最後達成共識暫時和解的他們決定聯手出擊，但不料對方覺得被吃掉的主意不錯就把他拋入了龐然大物的血盆大口內。

「啊啊啊啊！我超討厭這樣！」邁爾斯尖叫清醒的同時，發現自己並非在床上，而是黏在天花板上，可能因為過於緊張按下蜘蛛絲發射鈕，回過神的邁爾斯張望四周，很好，沒有可怕的怪物也沒有專業坑隊友的猛毒，只有……

「孩子，你還好嗎？」熟悉的溫柔嗓音從他的下方傳來，邁爾斯看見被自己吵醒的彼得一點也沒生氣，揉揉惺忪的睡眼擔憂的問他感覺如何，一陣暖暖的安心感湧上少年的心頭，就見邁爾斯緩緩沿著蜘蛛絲爬下，跟男人訴說自己夢到了什麼，他都還沒來得及想要怎麼對付怪物呢，只想了一個很酷炫的名字。

聽完少年陳述的彼得摸了摸對方的頭以示安撫，一邊表示睡前本就不該看會讓大腦太興奮的東西，舉凡影集、電影、小說、動畫還是海馬節目，都不是好選項。

 **海馬節目？** 有點摸不著頭緒的邁爾斯決定回家查查，看著又躺回床上的彼得，少年好奇的問大叔都不會做惡夢的嗎？

「惡夢當然有，有時希望人生很多事情都只是一場惡夢就好了。」彼得停頓了一下，發現自己不該跟少年提這麼沈重的話題，立刻乾笑幾聲轉移話題：「不說這個了，你什麼時候要回去？」

「你為什麼要趕我走？」有些不滿的少年偏要反其道而行，直接躺在男人身旁，大有一副我就是不走，你要拿我怎麼辦的感覺。

「我沒有這意思，你想待在這也沒關係，只是跟大叔我跨年不無聊嗎？你不是說很多朋友邀你去時代廣場跨年嗎？」彼得承認自己已經上了年紀，對於去到人擠人、擠死人的地方引頸盼望新年到來的熱情早就在好幾年前就消逝了，但他可不想耽誤邁爾斯的行程，年輕人的跨年夜就是要通宵續上好幾攤的，可不要浪費在無趣的大叔身上啊。

「我今年就是想跟你一起過，雖然你的床單上有披薩的油漬。」邁爾斯沒說出口的是跟彼得一起跨年也沒比較好，暗戀的對象就躺在身邊，他可是花了好一陣子才入睡，結果就夢到奇妙的東西。

「所以我才叫你回去睡你自己的床。」現在的年輕人都這樣不講理的嗎？給了空位睡還嫌他的床單髒，所以他才說不想要有小孩的。

「不要，我家的枕頭沒有你的肚子軟。」邁爾斯伸手摟住男人，將臉靠在對方的腹部蹭了兩下，不管彼得想怎麼拉開他，他就是不放手。

大叔嘆了一口氣，最後敗下陣來閉上眼睛繼續睡，反正維持這姿勢、等等手酸的不會是他。

彼得沒想到的是才過沒幾分鐘，就當他已經快睡著的時候，那孩子又開口問他睡著了沒，語氣讓彼得想到就讀小學抄作業時，隔壁的好友總會頻頻問他寫到哪行了、不准偷跑之類的。

真是孩子氣。

「還沒，但是快要了……你睡不著嗎？」二度被吵醒的彼得含糊的回應，他好睏喔，如果邁爾斯能放他一馬就好……

然而下一秒邁爾斯就把貪睡的大人拉起來，一邊提議：「跨年夜那麼早睡果然很奇怪，我們可以去塗鴉嗎？」

「現在凌晨三點耶，也不早了吧？老人家很需要睡眠的啊……」

抱怨歸抱怨，最後一大一小還是出現在鐵道內部隱密的房間，彼得從來不知道這邊藏有一片新天地，有幾面牆都噴了不知名作家的得意畫作，他準備坐在一旁等少年大展身手，然而邁爾斯卻把一罐噴漆塞到他的手裡。

「你之前不是問我怎麼噴的嗎？我可以教你。」邁爾斯的眼睛閃著興奮的光芒，似乎對終於有件事是他知道而彼得不知道而感到愉悅，每次對上這種眼神就會忘記原則的彼得失笑點頭，這也算是一種嶄新經驗吧？半夜不睡覺在鐵道內部噴漆，如果能讓少年留下個好回憶的話，倒也不錯。

然而這很需要天份的，彼得表示噴出來的圖跟他腦中想像的不太一樣，早就笑到沒直接在地上打滾的邁爾斯一直猛拍他的拙作，臉有點赧紅的彼得抓了抓頭，他要是有美術天份的話，也許今天就不會那麼魯了。

「Watch this.」少年挑了另外一面牆開始作畫，有些太高的地方他請彼得的肩膀借他一站，在作畫過程中彼得打了兩次噴嚏，幸好邁爾斯的線沒有畫歪，兩人忙了一陣子後，邁爾斯既期待又有點緊張的看著彼得，不知道彼得覺得這張圖怎麼樣？

男人發出哇的一聲似乎看呆了，他雖然之前就看過邁爾斯的塗鴉冊，然而實際看到少年從無到有噴出來還是很不一樣的，好不容易找回聲音的彼得拍拍邁爾斯的肩膀表示對方真的很有天份，不僅把他畫得維妙維肖，還噴了一塊披薩給他，真是太上道了。

「是的，這就是我！這樣我就不會餓著了。」彼得指著他的肖像畫下方噴的You字，笑得非常開心，他真希望自己也能噴出像樣點的圖，回頭看了一下自己慘不忍睹的作品，彼得盤算著哪天帶著塗鴉清來把自己的這塊擦掉，寧願留給邁爾斯更多的作畫空間也別讓自己的醜塗鴉佔位了。

過了幾天後，想起這件事的彼得帶了相關除漆道具前往該處，幸好網路上的教學廣告影片內對該商品的介紹跟使用沒有誇大不實，抹完塗鴉清再以清水刷洗幾下後，牆壁又回歸到原本的乾淨溜溜。

這樣邁爾斯下次來的時候就能用了，彼得拎著道具準備離開的時候，目光落到邁爾斯畫的那面牆，圖依然沒變，依然是頹廢中年的大叔一臉開心的準備吃披薩，然而下方的字……

「咦？」彼得以為自己看錯了，還特別拿出運動褲內的手機檢查之前拍的那張塗鴉照比對，確定You前面不該有那兩個字的，不知道是什麼時候加上去的。

**I Like You.**

覺得頭有點痛的彼得揉了揉臉，想起不久前少年曾經央求自己要教他怎麼接吻，但自那之後少年跟他都再也沒提過那件事，彼得還以為這件事過去就過去了，沒想到還有後續嗎？

不、不會有後續，也不應該有。邁爾斯那麼年輕，肯定是跟崇拜那些情感混淆不分了，因為他也是過來人。這時身為大人能做的，就是……

**當作沒看到。**

嗯，他今天沒來過這、他什麼都不知道。彼得抱起那一籃清潔工具就往外走，決定等等去買個垃圾食物壓壓驚，他什麼技能不會，裝傻跟遺忘可不會輸給誰。

然而彼得並未注意到有雙隱藏在黑暗中的焦糖眸子眨也不眨的目送他離去，當確定大叔走遠了以後，邁爾斯才解除自己的隱形，伸手撫上自己剛噴上去的字跡，彼得剛剛那些應該放在心中的話全部都講出來了，一開始邁爾斯非常的緊張，自己加註的表白居然被發現了，心臟都快從嘴巴跳出來似的，雖然覺得很羞恥，卻又想知道男人的反應；然而聽到後面，邁爾斯又氣又覺得沮喪，為什麼男人不想面對他的心意呢？明明就看到了，為什麼要裝作不知情？他不是小孩了，但男人似乎不這麼認為，在彼得眼裡，他可能是個連單純的崇拜跟喜歡都分不清楚的衝動青少年吧？

「不會讓你裝傻的，彼得。」邁爾斯的指尖輕輕撫摸塗鴉牆上的彼得，如果迂迴的表白會讓狡猾的大人有逃走的機會，下次就站在對方面前勇敢的說出口吧。

在堅毅眼眸深處竄流的電光無聲的宣示少年的決心。

他都敢於面對這份感情了，憑什麼比他成熟的大人要迴避呢？

所以別逃、彼得，別逃。

正眼面對他吧。

 

完

 

後記：

開頭梗完全出自看到Venom官方漫畫最新連載：<https://www.plurk.com/p/n3uujg>

感謝黑洞的精闢整理，覺得實力坑隊友的Veddie跟邁爾斯互動太好笑、太可愛了，於是就以惡夢梗寫了這篇。

另外跨年夜我會在外浪，所以提前生出這篇賀文，希望大家能過個好年！

還是很喜歡Miles跟Peter B這對啊！明年也會繼續努力推這對的，年下x大叔的組合真的很棒！好CP不吃嗎？好Ship不搭嗎？

覺得雖然推特上很多蜘蛛人新宇宙的圖，也有不少邁B的溫馨圖，但是我還想看更多的發展啊！我想看他們談戀愛啦！不管啦（地上打滾賴皮

應該會繼續寫他們的後續！大家明年見！

 

BY 舞飛音


End file.
